


Тоска по дому

by DazVoran



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Любовь/Ненависть, ангст, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazVoran/pseuds/DazVoran
Summary: Так приятно возвращаться домой истоскававшись по родному окружению. Видеть вновь старых друзей и родных, милые сердцу пейзажи и грациозных животных снующих поблизости, слышать шум моря и наблюдать рождающийся рассвет в утреннем небе. Но, как быть, когда твой дом и всё то, что было его частью уничтожено. Когда ничего не осталось. Ничего кроме безудержной тоски по дому, в который нельзя вернуться.





	1. 1

Так приятно возвращаться домой, истосковавшись по родному окружению. Видеть вновь старых друзей и родных, милые сердцу пейзажи и грациозных животных снующих поблизости, слышать шум моря и наблюдать рождающийся рассвет в утреннем небе. Но, как быть, когда твой дом и всё то, что было его частью уничтожено. Когда ничего не осталось. Ничего кроме безудержной тоски по дому, в который нельзя вернуться.

Спок не мог больше игнорировать это задержавшееся в нём абсолютно логичное чувство. Оно жило и разрасталось. Вулканец смог преодолеть всё, сумел найти контроль над всеми эмоциями, которые охватили нутро, когда его планеты не стало, и он не смог спасти свою мать. Он пережил это горе, хоть оно стало его личным призраком, следующим по пятам. Но то, что он испытывал, когда вспоминал прошлое, было иным. Старпом долгое время анализировал своё внутреннее состояние и сравнивал с чувствами землян, и однажды понял, что название этому состоянию — тоска. Он тоскует по тому, чего ему никогда не вернуть.

«Энтерпрайз» вновь бороздит космические просторы, исследуя новые миры и находя союзников. Дни тянутся с привычной незатейливостью, а экипаж увлечен новыми открытиями и знакомствами.

Проходят долгие месяцы, и вот «Энтерпрайз» причаливает к ближайшей земной базе, название которой Спок просто игнорирует. Здесь экипаж увидится со своими родными, кто-то планирует вернуться домой на свою планету, некоторые просто жаждут отдыха среди старых друзей, которые по счастливой случайности оказались временными или постоянными гостями на Дариусе-6. 

Но коммандер холоден, как лёд, ему попросту безразличен этот отпуск. Лишь угрюмое чувство комом стоит где-то в районе груди и шеи, то ли застряло в горле, то ли тяжелеет в том месте, где у его матери было сердце. Нелогично. Его сердце расположено иначе, да и в любом случае это лишь орган кровообращения. Ему неведомы эмоции. Ни ему, ни его сердцу.  
Но тоска его эмоция, его призрак.  
Название базы он всё-таки припомнил, но это ровным счётом ничего не изменило, все так же безлико. 

Лишь на «Энтерпрайз» он чувствует себя хорошо. Этот звездолёт стал пристанищем, а люди подарили связь с этим местом. Только это придаёт какой-то смысл его существованию. Он позволяет себе иметь привязанность к некоторым членам экипажа, помимо ставшего ему другом Джима Кирка и Ухуры, которая некоторое время была его парой и оставила после себя желание участвовать в её судьбе. Но их отношения закончились, не смотря на то, что они пытались построить из них что-то стоящее потерянного времени. Теперь они остались друзьями, как предпочла это назвать Нийота. Спок не возражал.

Последние месяцы он сблизился с инженером Скоттом, который имеет блестящие идеи в сфере технологий и по модернизации корабельных систем. Его живой пытливый ум утягивает в круговорот мыслей и заставляет очаровываться его деятельностью. Они часто беседуют об усовершенствовании той или иной части «Энтерпрайз», и порой просто увлекаются разговором начиная обсуждать отвлеченные темы.

Он познакомился с девушкой по фамилии Рэнд, которая имеет много интересных историй и слишком часто привлекает внимание Джима. Спок ловит себя на том, что мысленно делает ставки на то, нарочно ли она дразнит Кирка, или же это получается нечаянно. Он не будет удивлён их роману. В один из таких моментов наблюдения, на него натыкается лейтенант Сулу и просит помочь ему в оранжерее. Так Спок разделяет любовь лейтенанта к ботанике. 

Спок отрицает лишь одну связь на этом звездолёте. То, что происходит между ним и доктором Маккоем нельзя приписать к дружбе, или назвать сотрудничеством по увлечениям. Если, конечно, бесконечное количество споров, которые росли с каждым днём, после их победы над Нероном, не назвать хобби. Прошло столько лет, а они не могут найти общий язык. Иногда Споку кажется, что именно споры это он и есть. Такой особенный способ сосуществовать.  
Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хватает вечного брюзжания о том, что логика чушь и не заменит любовь или дружбу. Что логика холодна и расчетлива, а в отношении к жизни нужен эмоциональный подход. Обычно такие вот раздумья случаются, когда Маккой отсутствует в длительной миссии или отпуске. А иногда Спок ловит ещё одну странную мысль, которую он сразу же отбрасывает, потому что она сама по себе дикая.  
Между Леонардом Маккоем и им существует нечто глубокое, схожее с t'hy'la связью. Потому что Спок ощущает странную тягу не только к спорам, но к прикосновениям разумов. Но ведь этот человек ему не друг, посему этого просто быть не может.  
Но доктор будто понимает его, видит эту тоску сидящую в нём. Иногда доктор говорит что-то, выбивая этим из колеи, чего не ожидает вулканец. 

— Дом, это не всегда место, Спок. — Как-то спокойно говорит человек, после очередной взволнованной речи об эмоциях и логике. — Иногда это то, что нас согревает мыслями о нём и дорогих нам людях. — Голос доктора смягчается, а его травянистый взгляд будто смотрит в сердцевину этого мрачного сгустка в груди Спока.

— Это очередной аргумент в пользу эмоций, доктор? — безэмоционально интересуется коммандер. Он отвечает на напористый взгляд СМО нечитаемым, но таким же упрямым. Никто из них ни разу не сдавался первым, обычно их просто прерывали. — Вы снова ошиблись, доктор Маккой. Этот аргумент также не убедит меня в том, что эмоции весомее логики.

Их схватку взглядами вновь прерывает энсин, который сообщает, что Спока ждут в научной лаборатории. 

— Так ли это, Спок, так ли? — Слышит удаляясь старпом бормотание Маккоя, который смотрит ему в спину, забывая, а может отлично помня, что слух вулканцев лучше человеческого.

Транспортируясь с «Энтерпрайз» на Дариус-6, Спок стоит потерянной статуей, разглядывая толпы прибывших и встречающих. Он не имеет понятия, чем будет заниматься в эту увольнительную. Никаких исследований проводить не хочется, равно как и озаботиться устройством Нового Вулкана. Он был там всего раз, с тех пор, как их жизни изменились. Планета была далекая и неприятная, хоть и старалась выглядеть домом для новых обитателей. Там был отец и его старшая копия, но Новый Вулкан всё равно остался чужим. А после кончины посла, стал ещё более неприглядным для Спока.  
Земля тоже не стала вариантом, не смотря на всю красоту и приветливость. Она не даст ощущения ностальгии по местам и событиям. Не вернет в детство. С ней нет воспоминаний. Она никогда не была домом.

Спок выдыхает и уже собирается сдвинуться с места, дабы направиться в номер, чтобы провести время за медитациями и искоренением этого сгустка внутри, как к нему подходят двое служащих базы и просят последовать за ними. По их рабочей форме, вулканец понимает их принадлежность к почтовой службе, и есть только одна причина, зачем он им понадобился. Единственный логичный вариант, что для него имеется какая-то посылка. Вот только никто кроме отца ему ничего послать не может, но Сарек всегда предупреждает, когда что-нибудь кому-то отправляет. К тому же, почему нельзя было вручить её лично в руки там, в доках. 

Все становится ясно, когда они заходят на почтовый склад, где коммандера оставляют в компании довольно весомого ящика, напоминающего контейнер для перевозки животных. И вручают растерявшемуся вулканцу конверт. И только он хотел было выспросить подробности, как получил короткий ответ, предупреждающий все вопросы. 

— Велено вручить Вам и покинуть помещение для безопасности груза.

Спок в изумлении выгибает бровь и кивает.

— Благодарю за оказанное содействие. — Двое служащих поспешили вон, оставляя Спока наедине с посылкой.

Окинув контейнер внимательным взглядом, Спок распечатал конверт и достал из него небольшой белоснежный листок, надпись на котором гласила:

«Как тебе такой аргумент, остроухий?»

По лицу вулканца скользнула лёгкая усмешка, а внутри зародилось нечаянное волнение, когда контейнер, а точнее его содержимое, ожил.  
Вновь обратив взгляд к лаконичной записки, Спок заметил написанный мелким шрифтом постскриптум: «Будь нежен, не пугай его».  
Убрав листок обратно в конверт, он спрятал записку в карман мундира.

Выдохнув, вулканец наклонился к контейнеру и надавив на кнопки, разблокировал и открыл дверцу.  
Уголки губ тронула восхищенная улыбка, а внутри вдруг стало совсем легко, будто внутренний ком рассеялся в пространстве.

— Очаровательно. — Почти прошептал коммандер, осторожно протягивая руку для первого контакта.

Из темноты контейнера на Спока таращилось два настороженных изумрудных глаза детёныша сехлата.


	2. 2

Мерцание озарило платформу транспортера, явив перед капитаном и инженером Скоттом коммандера Спока, держащего в руках переносной контейнер для домашних животных. На вулканца воззрились две пары любопытных глаз. Спустившись с платформы, старпом приблизился к товарищам с непоколебимым спокойствием на лице.

— Мистер Спок, не соблаговолите ли вы объяснить причину вашей задержки? — с ухмылкой на лице чинно поинтересовался капитан, скрестив руки на груди. Подле него с таким же выражением на лице и схожей позе, ожидающе смотря, стоял начальник инженерной службы. — Весь экипаж собран и готов отправиться в миссию, но увы, звездолёт Федерации не может стартовать без своего первого офицера. Чем вы сможете оправдать себя, коммандер? — Кирк попытался состроить гримасу сердитости, но вышло плохо, его обычная веселость лезла на поверхность без очереди, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Прошу простить меня, капитан. Моё отсутствие вызвано личным неотложным делом. — Безэмоционально проинформировал капитана Спок, не обращая внимания на шутливый посыл в тоне Джима и вытянувшись по струнке. — Я никоим образом не рассчитывал на привилегии от капитана по отношению к своей персоне и готов получить выговор, понести любое наказание за своевольное отсутствие и задержку вылета, если вам будет так угодно.

Лицо Кирка вытянулось от удивления: тон, которым Спок произнёс свою речь был ему хорошо знаком, за годы дружбы ему довелось слышать его не раз, и капитан не ожидал, что это настолько серьезное дело. Это означало, что Спок не намерен что-то обсуждать, или же просто пока ещё не готов этим поделиться.

— Расслабься, Спок. Я не стану тебя прилюдно выпарывать за простое опоздание, — тон Кирка смягчился, а взгляд потеплел. Коммандер благодарно кивнул в ответ, после чего слово взял, нетерпеливо поглядывающий на контейнер в руках вулканца, Скотти:

— Ну, если мы закончили с обменом любезностями, то может теперь наш старпом изъявит желание объяснить, что за ценный груз в его руках? Что в нём? — Монтгомери указал пальцем на контейнер.

— Логично предположить, что раз это контейнер для переноса животных, то в нем находится именно животное, мистер Скотт. — Инженер насупился, увидев на лице вулканца нечто схожее с веселым самодовольством.

— Так что же за зверь у вас там, мистер Спок? — Вклинился в разговор Кирк.

— Думаю, правильно будет назвать его домашним питомцем, капитан. — И капитан, и инженер отметили нотки удовольствия в тоне вулканца.

— Ты завёл питомца, Спок? — удивился Кирк.

— Это подарок, Джим. И я с радостью его принял. — Ровным тоном заявил коммандер.

— Ты? С радостью? — с сомнением произнёс Кирк. — Что же, это что-то новенькое, — улыбнулся Джим, кинув короткий взгляд на ошарашенного Скотти, закусившего губу и прищурившего взгляд в неверии от услышанного. — Что же, значит у нас на корабле появился новый член экипажа, — ухмыльнулся капитан. — Будем ждать знакомства.

— С нетерпением ждать. — Подтвердил Скотти.

— Уверяю вас, что как только он будет готов к знакомствам, вы, капитан и мистер Скотт, будете в числе первых, кому я его представлю, — проинформировал коммандер друзей. — А теперь, если позволите, джентльмены, я бы хотел посетить лазарет для процедуры стандартного приёма на борт животного. — Получив в ответ одобрительный кивок капитана, Спок удалился прочь из транспортаторной. 

Проводив коммандера озадаченными взглядами, Кирк и Скотт задумчиво переглянулись. После чего разошлись исполнять свои обязанности.

***

 

Леонард уже почти закончил предполетную инвентаризацию медикаментов и уже готов был приступить к отчету, когда дверь его кабинета, шипя, отъехала, впуская к нему коммандера. Маккой понимал, что Спок обязательно явится для разговора, и томился в нетерпеливом ожидании. И теперь, когда он, наконец, здесь, им предстоит интересная беседа.

— Доктор, — поприветствовал вулканец его кивком головы. — Если вы не сильно заняты, мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами тот ценный подарок, который я имел честь получить от вас.

— Я полностью и всецело в твоём распоряжении, Спок. — Игриво проговорил Леонард, отложив отчет, переключая всё своё внимание на старпома. — Наверняка, у тебя возникла масса вопросов, а твоя натура требует логичных ответов. Спрашивай, я отвечу на всё и за всё. — По его губам скользнула довольная ухмылка. 

Спок проигнорировал самодовольство человека и сохранил хладнокровие на лице.

— Да, доктор. Есть ряд ответов, которые я хотел бы получить, но для начала, нужно обсудить то, как вам удалось достать практически исчезнувший вид живого существа? — Коммандер смотрит неотрывно, ожидая подробного ответа. — Есть несколько инопланетных заводчиков сехлатской кошки, и Новый Вулкан ведёт активные переговоры с ними, чтобы получить хотя бы две особи разных полов, для восстановления вида. Но пока эти попытки не увенчались успехом. Так как же вам удалось то, что не удалось самым влиятельным вулканцам?

Маккой поёрзал в кресле, усаживаясь поудобней.

— Ну, знаешь, Спок, быть может, всё потому, что я не вулканец. — Доктор смотрел прямо в темноту глаз коммандера. — А когда ты не вулканец, это даёт некоторые привилегии. Например, я могу нарушать закон и лгать.

Спок напрягся, быстро сделав логический вывод из слов доктора.

— Вы воспользовались услугами метедора*? 

— Я воспользовался услугой одного должника, чью задницу я вытащил с того света, который знает одного метедора. — Разглядев беспокойство, или только его тень, на лице вулканца, Маккой поспешил успокоить озадаченного старпома. — Не волнуйся, Спок, на самом деле всё гораздо невиннее, чем выглядит.

— И всё же, может возникнуть ряд последствий... — начал было просвещать доктора Спок о возмоных трудностях, но Леонард его прервал. 

— Спок, расслабься уже! — Маккой поднялся с кресла и положил руку на плечо старпома. — Я всё предусмотрел, никаких последствий не будет. Этого малыша везли, чтобы съесть. Какой-то богатенький урод с Альфа-Тауруса решил, что в его коллекции блюд из редких видов, не хватает сехлата. — В глазах Спока промелькнул то ли удивление, то ли ужас, то ли отвращение, а может всё вместе, но Леонард явно увидел эмоцию. Доктор понял, что этот нежданный презент от него уже стал очень важен для коммандера. Маккой понимал, почему. — Так что, советую просто наслаждаться общением со своим новым другом.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а Маккой стоял так близко, что у Спока вновь невольно возникло это странное желание коснуться разума доктора. Хотелось получить ответы на всё и сразу. «Зачем и почему доктор сделал ему такой неординарный подарок, и что он этим хотел заявить ему? Неужели этот человек смог увидеть его внутреннюю борьбу?»  
Его озадачили те перемены, которые явно произошли в их общении. Раньше Леонард казался далеким и непонимающим его, а теперь, если ответы окажутся такими, какие предполагает Спок, то значит, он ошибался в нем. Коммандер с усилием подавил все неуместные желания и согласно кивнул.

— Вы правы, доктор. Лучше решать проблемы по мере возникновения. Зарегистрировать сехлата, как представителя редкого вида, и получить разрешение на его содержание можно будет позже. Сейчас будет лучше наладить с ним контакт, — проговорил успокоившийся Спок, и Маккой довольно кивнул.

— Что ж, тогда мы можем перейти к выяснению следующего вопроса. — С понимающей улыбкой доктор обогнул старпома и подошёл к репликатору, и сентезировал себе кофе, а вулканцу зеленый чай.

— Итак, я слушаю. — Он протянул коммандеру чашку.

Приняв парящий напиток, Спок начал излагать свои размышления и вопросы.

— Итак, доктор, что двигало вами, когда вы решили, что мне необходим домашний питомец? — Спок заинтересованно смотрел на Маккоя.

— Знаешь, Спок, нам лучше присесть, потому что разговоры по душам вести стоя неудобно. — Коммандер изумленно приподнял бровь, но все же принял своеобразное предложение. Разговор обещал быть насыщенным, следует ограничить возможные неудобства.

Когда Спок опустился в кресло напротив доктора, Маккой выдохнул так, будто собирался с духом сказать что-то, что давно собирался, но долго не решался. У вулканца промелькнула мысль, что сейчас будет неуместный сеанс психотерапии. Но когда Леонард заговорил, Спок понял, что недооценивал человека перед собой.

— У тебя нет дома, Спок. — Без церемоний заявил Маккой. При этом голос его был мягкий и понимающий, но без единой капли жалости. — Прости, что напоминаю, но твоей планеты не стало, а самый важный человек погиб вместе с ней, такое трудно пережить без последствий. И все же можно. — Спок напрягся при упоминании матери и Вулкана, но сдержался от поспешных комментариев. Маккой тем временем продолжал. — Тоска по прошлому, по дому. Ты скажешь, что это человеческие эмоции, и тебя они не беспокоят, но меня ты не обманешь. Ты избегаешь Новый Вулкан. Избегаешь проводить время в Академии, и, за время пребывания на Земле, не побывал нигде, кроме одного места. — Он тяжело выдохнул, понимая, что следующая фраза не обрадует вулканца. — Ты посетил город, в котором родилась и провела часть детства твоя мать.

Спок нахмурился. Леонард понял, что сейчас будет сложный момент.

— Вы следили за мной, доктор Маккой? — хмуро спросил старпом.

Доктор был готов отвечать за свои поступки.

— Пытался развеять свои подозрения на счёт тебя и твоего состояния. Но куда уж там, — проворчал человек, скривив гримасу недовольства.

— И что же вы выявили в своих подозрениях? — для неэмоционального существа, тон Спока был чересчур язвительным. 

Маккой обречённо выдохнул.

— Я знаю, что такое, когда некуда возвращаться. — Доктор слегка понизил голос, переходя на доверительный тон. Если уж говорить, то на чистоту. — Когда ты не имеешь дома и прошлого. Оно как бы есть, но его нельзя коснуться. Все потеряно и ничего нельзя вернуть. Лишь воспоминания, дразнящие своим теплом и уютом, но не дающие удовлетворения. 

Маккой чувствовал, что нужно быть откровенным, чтобы достучаться до этого зеленокрового недоразумения, ему этого даже хотелось. Удивительно, но рядом со Споком, он всегда ощущал желание оберегать, будто вулканец слишком хрупкий для этого мира. Нет, конечно, физически он превосходил по крепости здоровья и силе любого человека, но кто сказал, что в моральном плане Спок столь же устойчив? Ведь он полагается на логику, а она не всегда управляет ситуацией и поступками разумных существ, особенно когда это не вулканцы. А ещё, его всегда тянуло коснуться остроухого. Порой уж слишком навязчивым было это странное желание.

— Спок, я ведь тоже знаком с этим ужасающим чувством одиночества. Когда есть только угнетающая тоска по прошлому. — Вулканец смотрел на доктора, не пытаясь как-то комментировать всё сказанное Маккоем или возражать этому. Он лишь внимательно слушал. — И у меня, как и у тебя, есть «Энтерпрайз» и ее люди, но это всё-таки не тоже самое, что иметь дом, в котором кто-то ждёт. Но в моём случае, у меня хотя бы есть возможность всегда вернуть потерянное. — Леонард затих, понимая, что сейчас нехотя ударил по больному месту коммандера, но не получив ничего в ответ, кроме более потемневшего взгляда и напряжённых плеч старпома, продолжил. — Я не знаю, помогло ли это, но я был уверен, что этот сехлат тебе необходим. Он — связь с твоим прошлым. Он то, что будет вызывать желание вернуться домой. Ведь дом, это не всегда место, Спок.

Закончив, Маккой тяжело выдохнул — его почти пугало молчание коммандера — и он нервничал из-за этого, стараясь, конечно же, не выдавать своё волнение. Доктор боялся, что вулканец попросту проигнорирует всю его проникновенную речь и просто уйдёт, бросив какую-нибудь логичную фразу, и все это будет напрасной болтологией. И когда Спок резко поднялся, Маккой уверился, что именно так он и поступит, но тут вулканец заговорил.

— Несмотря на то, что эмоции не свойственны моему образу мышления, я должен признать, что ваши суждения имеют место быть. — Очень собранно и деловито произнёс вулканец. Спок попытался как можно выразительней изъявить свои мысли и, как ни странно для него самого, чувства. — Я признателен вам за участие, которое вы проявили, мне действительно полегчало. — Маккой не мог скрыть удивления, ведь коммандер только что признал, что испытывал эмоции. — Я, так же, хотел бы узнать, почему вы выбрали именно сехлата? — Спок выжидающе посмотрел на человека.

— Тут всё просто: я пообщался с послом в одно из посещений Нового Вулкана. Он был рад моему визиту и с удовольствием помог. Мне так же выпала честь побеседовать с твоим отцом, это был незабываемый опыт. — Доктор ухмыльнулся, Спок понимающе кивнул. — Посол рассказал мне некоторые подробности детства, сехлат был у обоих версий тебя, так что выбор подарка был очевиден. — Следующее Леонард произнёс совсем мягким тоном. — Он был подарком твоей матери, и я счёл, что это и есть то, самое яркое воспоминание, реализация которого, создаст связь с прошлым.

— Вполне логичный вывод. — Выдал заключение Спок. Маккой не знал насколько это правдиво, но это было неважно сейчас. — Мне остаётся просить вас лишь о том, что бы вы лично проверили здоровье Гора и заодно познакомились с ним получше. — Тут произошло то, чего Леонард никак не ожидал и, наверное, теперь никогда не забудет: Спок ему улыбнулся. Совсем лёгкой и почти незаметной, но явно признательной и доброй улыбкой. Он даже слегка завис, любуясь ей, и открыто улыбнулся в ответ. В сердце возникло тепло. Это было что-то новое в их с вулканцем отношениях.

— Я с удовольствием возьму этого сехлата под своё врачебное крыло. — Добродушно проговорил Маккой. После, немного нахмурившись, он спросил: — Ты назвал его Гор? Это же не то, что я думаю, ведь правда? — Доктор прищурил взгляд.

— Именно то, доктор. — Самодовольно проговорил вулканец, убирая руки за спину в привычном жесте. — У него эстетически интересные зелёные глаза. Напоминают мне скошенную траву в сиянии полуденного солнца. — Маккой опешил от таких речевых оборотов, а ещё ему показалось, что это было сказано не совсем про сехлата. Но он точно не будет задерживаться на этой мысли. — Что же, я буду ждать вас в приёмной лазарета вместе со своим питомцем. 

— Да, конечно, я закончу тут кое-что и сразу присоединюсь к вам. Проверим, как себя чувствует малыш, — торопливо проговорил доктор. На самом деле ему нужна была минута, чтобы переварить все случившееся и осознать перемены между ним и коммандером, а то, что изменения есть было уж слишком очевидно.

Вулканец кивнул и направился прочь из кабинета, но замер перед самым выходом. После чего развернулся и, подойдя к доктору на расстояние одного шага, быстро поцеловал его в щеку. Глаза Маккоя расширились, его накрыл шок. Судорожно выдохнув, он тихо проговорил:

— Это что было? — Леонард смотрел в глаза Спока, находящегося сейчас так близко, как никогда раньше.

— Это выражение благодарности, часто используемое землянами, когда они хотят показать силу своих эмоций. Я провел некоторые исследования. — Заявил Спок, после чего развернулся и покинул кабинет Маккоя, оставив человека в недоумении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Метедор — (исп. от meter - ввозить тайно). Контрабандист.


	3. 3

— Чёрт бы побрал эту зверюгу, — раздосадованно пропыхтел Кирк, врываясь в медотсек. — Боунс! — проревел капитан, глазами выискивая главу медслужбы и обращая на себя внимание всего медперсонала.

Маккой спешно вышел из кабинета, ожидая увидеть перед собой серьёзные ранения, ведь в данную минуту, на планете с миссией находились три группы высадки, и случиться могло что угодно. Но узрев перед собой слегка потрепанного, взъерошенного капитана, он выдохнул свой испуг и весело ухмыльнулся.

— Что с тобой случилось, Джим? Выглядишь непрезентабельно. — Насмешливо прокомментировал Маккой, изучающе рассматривая порванную форменку с пятнами слюны, и уже обо всем догадавшись.

— Да что ты говоришь. — Гневно сверкнув глазами, съехидничал Кирк, после чего сердитым взглядом указал наблюдающим за сценой, чтобы занимались своими делами. — Этот чертов пёс снова набросился на меня! И я не вижу в этом ничего забавного! — В ответ на еле сдерживаемый смех доктора, проревел пострадавший.

— Это Гор снова тебя так отделал? — без улыбки, но с явным удовольствием, поинтересовался Леонард. — Тебе стоит выяснить, чем ты так не угодил ему, Джим. А то, в следующий раз, моя помощь может оказаться бесполезной. — Беря в руку трикодер и указывая им на биокровать, проговорил доктор. Кирк доковылял до кушетки и, пыхтя, уселся на неё. — Может Гору не по душе, что его называют псом, ты не рассматривал такой вариант? — склоняясь над жертвой вулканского питомца, задал вопрос Маккой, на что капитан неопределенно фыркнул.

— Чего я уже только не испробовал, чтобы с ним подружиться, но этот слюнявый комок шерсти, похоже, не намерен идти на контакт. — Посетовал Кирк. — Я честно не понимаю, Боунс, почему у всех он чуть ли не с рук ест, а меня вечно норовит цапнуть. Может, ему мой парфюм не по вкусу или цвет формы раздражает? — выдал отчаянные предположения он.

— А может капитану Кирку давно пора понять, что не на всех действуют его знаменитые чары, — поддел Джимово эго веселящийся доктор.

— А может, просто поцелуешь мой капитанский зад, Боунс. — Натянуто улыбнувшись, ответил на шпильку Кирк, при этом не испытывая настоящей злости. Такая вот дружеская перепалка уже давно стала для них личным особым ритуалом, особенно во время осмотров.

— Спасибо за оказанную честь, капитан, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — просиял Маккой. — Я, конечно, люблю тебя, Джим, но не до такой же степени.

Кирк на это лишь дал другу символический пинок, пока тот отвернулся за гипошприцем. Леонард его благополучно проигнорировал, вернувшись к лечению.

Кирк выдохнул и неуверенно проговорил:  
— Может, Гору уже стоит покинуть «Энтерпрайз». — Он не хотел, чтобы его слова звучали так резко и утвердительно, но получилось как-то весьма скверно, учитывая, как при этом изменилось выражение лица Маккоя. — Ему ещё только три месяца, а он уже размером со взрослого льва! Не уверен, что безопасно держать его на «Энтерпрайз» на вольных хлебах, а запирать и ограничивать его свободу будет верхом несправедливости. — Попытался оправдать свою идею капитан.

— Экипаж будет весьма огорчен расставанием с этим зубастиком, они к нему очень привязались. — С поникшим видом констатировал доктор, устремив задумчивый взгляд в пол и сложив руки на груди. — Я уж молчу про нашего остроухого. Споку это будет нелегко сделать. 

— Думаешь, я об этом не думал? Но так поступить будет правильней. Я, как капитан, обязан думать о таких вещах и безопасности людей, а так же о благополучии всех живых существ. Гору не на пользу жизнь в замкнутом пространстве посреди бескрайнего космоса.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. — С тяжёлым осознанием проронил доктор. — Мы все слишком привязались к нему и забыли где ему место. — И, посмотрев в глаза другу, спросил: — Когда поговоришь с остроухим?

— Сразу после окончания нынешней миссии. Не хочу его отвлекать от выполнения обязанностей. — Теперь голос Кирка был более уверенным. — Ну, тогда, если ты закончил меня латать, я пожалуй вернусь на мостик, — сползая с кушетки, проговорил он, намереваясь покинуть лазарет.

— Э, нет... Не так быстро, капитан. Коли ты здесь, давай-ка ты пройдешь тот самый, пропущенный, стандартный ежемесячный полный медосмотр. — Джим на это вымученно скривился, но покорно вернулся на биокровать. 

***

 

Прежде чем явиться на назначенную встречу, Леонард решил принять освежающий душ и переодеться во что-то менее формальное. Это не заняло много времени, и док появился у дверей в комнату отдыха для офицеров в тот же момент, когда и его партнёр на ужин. Спок выглядел все таким же по-вулкаски собранным, но замена формы на простой повседневный наряд придавала ему более умиротворенный и раскованный вид. 

— Добрый вечер, доктор. — Поприветствовал старпом своим обычным тоном.

— Добрый, Спок. Отлично выглядишь. Решил сегодня приодеться во что-то менее официальное? — Подтрунивая, поддел доктор.

— Было время уделить этому внимание, что я и сделал. В прошлые наши встречи, мы ужинали спонтанно сразу после смены, но сегодня у нас договоренность о встрече и...

— Да, Спок, я понял, всё очень логично. — Удерживаясь от того, чтобы закатить глаза, пролепетал Маккой.

— Отмечу, что и вы позаботились о своём внешнем виде.

— Да, у гениев мысли сходятся. — Лучезарно улыбнулся человек.

— Интересное замечание, — оценивающе взглянув, вулканец добавил: — Очаровательно.

— Знал, что ты оценишь эту поговорку. Как и обещал, я буду продолжать знакомить тебя с ними. — Довольный собой, заключил доктор.

— Да, я помню вашу угрозу на прошлом ужине, но я имел в виду, что вы выглядите очаровательно. — Как ни в чем не бывало заявил старпом. 

— Оу... Спасибо. — Только и смог выдавить из себя Маккой, старательно пытаясь не краснеть.

— Что же, после вас, доктор, — открывая дверь, проговорил Спок. Кивнув в ответ, смущенный Леонард постарался пройти, не смотря на вулканца.

После того, как Леонард поборол неловкость от невзначай брошенного вулканцем в его адрес комплимента, ужин проходил в обычной для них размеренной обстановке: разговорах в основном о текущих делах и общих научных интересах. 

Маккой часто задумывался об этих переменах в отношениях, после появления в их жизнях сехлата. То решение, подарить Споку эту зверюгу, было спонтанным, и носило под собой скорее желание растормошить вулканца, отвлечь от тоски и напомнить о приятных моментах с матерью. Но, кажется, он получил больше, нежели рассчитывал. Спок преобразился, у него вновь появился интерес к научной деятельности, активность на миссиях и в увольнительных. Проще говоря, он вновь стал тем же веселым раздражающим логичным занудой, а не унылым раздражающим логичным занудой, каким был последнее время. Только вот, весь этот логичный энтузиазм вулканца распространялся на узкий круг членов экипажа, в который, как ни удивительно, попал и сам Маккой. Их общение стало более личным, дружеским. Это было неожиданно приятным сюрпризом. Нет, они, конечно, не отказывали себе в удовольствии попрактиковаться в колкостях и остроумии, продолжая искать истину в спорах, но все больше это походило на дружеское соревнование, нежели на серьёзный конфликт.

После того, первого осмотра Гора, Спок пригласил Леонарда отужинать вместе, затем это повторилось, а потом и вовсе стало чем-то вроде их личной традиции после смен. О том поцелуе благодарности, Маккой решительно старался не вспоминать, уверяя себя, что ничего особого в этом нет, всего лишь логичная благодарность. Тем более, что Спок, похоже, не придал этому большого значения. С каждым разом, на совместных времяпрепровождениях, они лучше узнавали друг друга, и Маккою казалось, что это постепенно обрастает ещё чем-то. Особенно на это указывал факт того, что эти встречи становились все более интимными. Подтвердилось предположение Леонарда тогда, когда Спок в своей логичной манере отбрил Джима, который хотел присоединиться к ним за ужином. Не дав вставить ни единого слова Маккою, который хотел было ответить положительно на стремление Кирка стать третьим, Спок указал капитану, что тот ещё не освободился от смены, и ему нужно закончить важный отчёт для командования. Так у Леонарда появились определённые догадки, которые он намеревался озвучить сегодняшним вечером, как только появится подходящий момент.

Сейчас же их беседа с рабочих тем перетекла к инциденту с Кирком и Гором.

— Как прошёл медосмотр капитана? — обыденным тоном спросил коммандер.

— Вполне неплохо, если не учитывать его негодование и праведный гнев на твоего питомца. 

— Капитан чувствует себя удовлетворительно? — Запивая салат минеральной водой, продолжил расспрашивать вулканец. — Было бы неуместно, если бы Гор нанёс непоправимый ущерб здоровью капитана.

— Не волнуйся, Джим отлично себя чувствует, можешь быть уверен. Да он бы даже не пришёл в лазарет, если бы не острое желание поплакаться мне на свою тяжелую долю главной игрушки для зубов твоей зверюги. — Ухмыльнувшись, утвердительно заявил Маккой. 

— Вам стоило бы признаться капитану, что это по вашей инициативе Гор нападает на него каждое начало месяца. — Строго произнес коммандер. — Это ставит Горацио в невыгодное положение перед капитаном, и он выглядит агрессивным. Ваша связь, которой я соединил вас для более продуктивного ухода за ним, оказалась более сильной, и он слишком усердствует, дабы угодить вам. Стоит быть более осторожным в использовании связи, учитывая вашу неопытность в таких делах. — Наставительно проговорил старпом.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь быть осторожным впредь. — Виновато ответил доктор. — И обещаю, что больше не буду затаскивать Джима на осмотр с помощью Горацио.

— Есть ещё один вопрос касательно этого, — начал Спок. — Гор скоро станет полноценно взрослой особью. Я полагаю, что взрослому сехлату не место на «Энтерпрайз». Здесь его свобода ограничена. Стоит отвезти его на Новый Вулкан.

— Ты это сейчас так спрашиваешь моё мнение на этот счёт? — с любопытством поинтересовался Маккой.

— Это будет логичным решением, — объяснил старпом. — И да, я хотел бы услышать ваше мнение, доктор, — добавил Спок, глядя в глаза Маккоя. — Ваша связь может иметь последствия после расставания. Ничего серьёзного, просто, учитывая вашу эмоциональность, скорей всего вы будете испытывать дискомфорт от расставания с Гором. 

— Честно признаюсь, — начал с грустью Леонард. — Я буду скучать по этому лохматику. Но, — выдохнув, он постарался приободриться, — так будет лучше для Горацио, а значит, я справлюсь. — После короткой паузы, он решил поделиться сегодняшним разговором, который случился у них с Кирком в лазарете. — Кстати, Джим тоже изъявил данную идею и собирался поговорить с тобой об этом после миссии.

— Неудивительно, если учесть его неудачные контакты с Гором. — Уголка губ вулканца коснулась лёгкая ухмылка. — Что же, сразу после этой встречи, я извещу капитана о нашем решении. — Последние слова Спока вновь не оставили равнодушным Маккоя. Особенно то, как он произнёс это "о нашем" — с такой значительностью, будто доктор и впрямь имел вес в принятии этого решения. Он слегка завис на этой мысли, пока не услышал следующие слова старпома. — А вам, всё-таки следует признаться Джиму в том, что Горацио действовал по вашей инициативе.

«Бинго!». Вот тот самый момент.

— Я обязательно это сделаю, — задорно начал Маккой. — Но не раньше того, как ты признаешься, что мы уже в четвёртый раз ходим ни на что иное, как на свидание? — с ухмылкой на лице, он испытующе посмотрел на вулканца.

Бровь коммандера взметнулась вверх, выражая степень его изумления.

— Не думал, что вам требуется подтверждение столь очевидной вещи.

Тут уже настала очередь Маккоя изумляться, что он и сделал, ошарашенно глядя на вулканца, который поднялся из-за стола. Тут, конечно же, до Леонарда дошло, ведь они ужинали наедине, при свечах, с лёгкой музыкой на фоне. Вначале он не обратил внимание на сей факт, лишь потому, что в офицерской комнате отдыха всегда была немного интимная обстановка благодаря стараниям Джима и его романтическим похождениям. Но теперь все обрело несколько иной смысл.

Поняв, что слегка завис, доктор поспешил оправдать свою несообразительность.

— Просто обычно свидания заканчиваются несколько иначе. — Проговорил Маккой, проходя мимо вновь уступающего дорогу Спока. Он шел по коридору, стараясь не смотреть на вулканца. Благо, его каюта находилась всего в паре метров от места их ужина. 

— А как они обычно заканчиваются, доктор? — поинтересовался коммандер, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от двери. 

— По-другому. — Уклончиво ответил Маккой, не желая добавлять ещё больше неловкости в их прощание.

— Вот так? — спросил старпом, склонившись к лицу доктора и коснувшись его губ лёгким поцелуем.

— Вроде того. — Вымолвил Маккой, вновь обретя дар речи и начав дышать.

— Дорой ночи, Леонард, — тихо пожелал Спок, смотря в глубину человеческих глаз.

— Доброй, Спок. — Так же тихо ответил Маккой и поспешил удалиться в каюту.

Не задерживаясь, Спок развернулся, чтобы направиться к себе, но его взору предстал ошарашенный капитан, застывший в неестественной позе с открытым ртом и паддом в руках. Когда Спок поравнялся с ним, Кирк обрёл дар речи.

— Ты только что проводил Боунса до каюты и поцеловал на прощание? — задал вопрос Кирк с таким же ошеломленным видом.

— Да, Джим, — просто ответил Спок.

— Эм...

— Доброй ночи, капитан. — Поняв, что дельного разговора не состоится, коммандер решил попрощаться, после чего направился к себе.

— И тебе, Спок. — Только и успел бросить Кирк вслед удаляющемуся другу, когда смог немного прийти в себя. 

«Явно стоит пообщаться с Боунсом», — решил Кирк, проходя мимо каюты друга и кидая на неё растерянных взгляд.

***

 

Сразу после миссии на Вагон–Брей, «Энтерпрайз» направилась на Новый Вулкан. Спок связался с Сареком и договорился обо всем, что нужно было для содержания сехлата и его безопасности. Было решено отпустить его в подготовленный заповедник, где он сможет вдоволь насладиться свободой, а Сарек уверил сына и доктора в том, что лично будет просматривать за Гором. И пообещал, что в скором времени у него появится компания, чтобы ему не было так одиноко. 

Практически весь экипаж попрощался с главным домашним любимцем «Энтерпрайз», пока звездолёт направлялся к Новому Вулкану, и теперь, здесь, на планете, очередь дошла и до них.

Маккой стоял, с лёгкой печалью на лице, провожая нового друга, предвкушая будущие проблемы со связью, которые уже сейчас давали о себе знать, так как доктор чувствовал замешательство и одновременно радость свободы этого неугомонного сехлата. Но рука Спока легко держащая его, помогала обуздать нахлынувшие эмоции. Маккой подозревал, что и на Спока этот жест действует так же. Когда он повернулся, то увидел лишь умиротворенность на лице вулканца. А вот на лице Джима, стоящего рядом со старпомом, отображались страдания чуть ли не всех святых мучеников. Это вызвало волну веселья в Маккое.

— Джим, ты что плачешь? — забавляясь, поинтересовался доктор.

— Нет, — шмыгая носом пробормотал Кирк. Повернувшись к нему, Спок в удивлении приподнял бровь. И капитан сдался, не выдержав их взглядов. — Чёрт, я просто буду скучать по этому зверю. У нас была особая связь. — Ностальгически произнёс Джим.

— Ну, да. Все эти ваши разборки и то, как он тебя кусал, это, конечно же, проявление глубокой привязанности.

— Наподобие твоей со Споком, Боунс. — Съязвил Кирк беззлобно.

— О, отбрил, ничего не скажешь, — усмехнулся Маккой.

— Тебе стоит признаться в содеянном, Леонард. — Внёс свою лепту вулканец, после чего развернулся и направился к шатлу, уводя за собой доктора.

— Думаешь, стоит? — дразня капитана, спросил веселящийся Маккой.

— В чем признаться? — с недоумением спросил Джим вслед удаляющимся друзьям. — Хей! — возмущённо воскликнув, Кирк направился следом.


End file.
